


The Sun that Brought Down the Moon

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Blackmail, Dark Love, Drama, Drug Induced Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Feminization, Forced Crossdress, Forced Feminization, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Married Life, Obsession, ProfessorXStudent, Psychological, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Slave, Sexual Torture, Stalking, Thoughts of Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Kim Jaejoong finds out that his fiancé,Jung Yunho is his stalker,and one of his very own students at the very same college he teaches at...





	The Sun that Brought Down the Moon

Kim Jae Joong sat at the dinner table held within his parents esteemed home. He was of course seated across from his parents and their dinner guests. Guests that he had no idea would be invited over to his parents' place as well and he felt uncomfortable there. He felt as if he had been unintentionally interrupting something that was upmost important for the people of their age only, but it wasn't like he'd invited himself over.

In fact, most of the time he would have his dinner at home alone inside of the comfort of his own bedroom as he went over and graded his students' workpapers before he would get himself ready for bed for the night on any normal occasion. Yet, tonight all of a sudden, his mother had suspiciously forced him to come to their home for dinner.

It was odd to him. Weird. And to top that off, their guests, which so happen to be another older married couple, kept strangely staring at him the entire the dinner. It was beyond awkward and he had wanted to leave since he'd first realized that his parents had company over, at that point his mother brought out her highly reputable homemade dessert special.

It was his favorite dessert at the moment which was a decadent blueberry cheesecake and that fact also shocked him, because his mother scarcely ever baked him anything that he liked very often. Even when he was a boy of young age. So he knew immediately that something was up and that it was highly important, if his parents nervous posturing had anyhing to do with it.

The dining room filled with instant silence after that. A silence that was slowly unwinding him little by little as they all observed his mother whilst she plated up the dessert to everyone. When she got to him, he all but lost it. He wanted to know the truth. He wanted to know why he was forced to be present at this dinner when he'd rather be at home in his bed alone grading papers.

"Why am I here, Mother?" Jaejoong finally spoke breaking through the cumbersome quietness of dining room. The words 'for dinner' stay stuck inside the back of his throat as he glared down at the offending plate now resting in front of him.

His mother hissed his name out in a warning tone, in spite of that he completely ignored her in order for him to listen to what the other woman had to say to him, "Kim Jae Joong!"

"No. It's okay Mrs. Kim. He has the right to know the truth since this meeting plays a large part of what will unfold in his life henceforth." Mrs. Jung gave a firm smile to him in understanding of Jaejoong's situation when he peered up at him. She could see why he was mad- angry. His parents- mother had not told him what this dinner had actually been about before they had forced him to attend it at all, until this very moment.

"Mother, what the hell is she talking about?" Jaejoong asked, now even more confused by what Mrs. Jung had just said than he was antecedently.

"Jaejoong- sweetie, I wish it didn't have to come to this. All the same, you've pushed my hand, or rather Mr. and Mrs. Jung's hands-" his mother started to explain things to him, that is why he cut her off in his undeniable anger and clear confusion.

Jaejoong murmured out his befuddlement with everything, "I-I don't understand."

"You are now betrothed to my- our son-" Mrs. Jung tried to finish where Jaejoong's mother had been cut off, though Jaejoong's anguished screech interrupted her as well.

"No! No, no, no! I will not be married to someone that I have not first picked out myself! No, I just will not do it!" Jaejoong screeched, standing up from seat at the dinner table when he does. He was not having this! This could not be happening to him! This had to be a bad dream! It was, wasn't?

It was bad enough that he had some creeper stalking him at his job for the last couple of years already. To which he had never told his parents about. It was not like they could have done anything about it. The police could not even do anything about it. He didn't even have a clue as to who it was that was even stalking him in the first damn place.

"It is already done! It has been made that way since the beginning of this very school year. There is no going back from this Jaejoong. The decision has already been made. You are engaged. You had your chance to pick your own respective other in a timely manner, except you have failed to do so. And now you need to face the reality of that decision." his mother retorted in full force, not liking the behavior Jaejoong was currently displaying in front of their guests as she finally put her foot down. Hard. On his upcoming marriage.

After that discourteous display in the dining room, Jaejoong stormed off, leaving his parents' place in a fit of rage before heading back to his own home for the night. He was not going to be their obedient little submissive toy and marry whomever they had chosen for him to marry. No, if that was what they thought he was going to do, then they were very much mistaken. He'd show them all! Or so he thought.  
Jaejoong made it home with a nervous feeling racking his gut the entire time. His earlier anger dissipating from his time spent thinking as he traveled his way back to his home. He would call and apologize to his parents tomorrow.

Now that his anger had died down, he understood why his parents- mother would worry about his well-being like that. He is a twenty nine year old single person. His mother was just worried that he'd die all alone with no one to look after him. And he got that, so that was the reason why he had decided to finally and wholeheartedly accept the arranged marriage. For his parents- mother. And hopefully his upcoming marriage would deter his stalker from going any further and get them to finally leave him alone.

When Jaejoong finally arrived home, he unlocked the front door to his apartment. After entering the apartment, he locked the door back then hooked the chain lock in place and securely deadbolted the door. All for safety reasons. One person in particular, his stalker. He could not understand how they had managed to get a room full of red and white roses in to his apartment with a small note that read 'my darling love' on it amongst them. And that fact still scared him to this very day.

He went to his bedroom and prepared himself for bed. After taking a long shower, he dressed in his pajamas then settled himself on his bed. He turned the little lamp beside his bed on the nightstand next to his favored side of the bed. Then he grabbed his messenger bag and began to take out the papers that he needed to grade.

By the time he finished with grading everything he was tired out. He placed everything away in the respective places before settling him for sleep. He reached over to the nightstand to turn off the light then he quickly drifted off to sleep.

In the morning after he'd gotten himself together for another day at work, he made a quick call to his parents' home. His mother had answered the phone as he'd hoped she would. He apologized profusely and told her of his agreeance with the marriage they'd set up for him before he had to hang up on her and promptly made his way to the school on time.

He arrived to the school, parking in his assigned parking area at the parking lot for all the professor's of the school. He turned off his vehicle gathering his belongings and got out of his car. He locked the doors as he walked inside of the main building from the professor's entrance.

He walked in silence to his classroon having that feeling of nervousness inching its way up inside of him again as he unlocked the door to his classroom. He entered the room. He strode up to his desk and placed his bag on top of it.

Then he walked up to the wall to the right of his desk where he slipped everyone's graded papers in to their classes respective class folders for them to collect at the end of class before they left him for the day. All the while, he never noticed the presence seated in one of the desks at the back of the classroom. In the same exact spot they had since the very beginning of the school year until it was almost too late.

Jaejoong found his back pressed up against the wall behind him as the boy purposely stepped closer to him trapping him there with no possible way to escape him. His palms were profusely sweating and his heart was beating hard and fast within his chest at the close proximity of their bodies. He was quite plainly terrified. Especially of the sick knowing smile crossing over the boy's lips as his gaze locks with his own.

A shudder of fear creeps through him at the sight of the other male alone. A whimper passes through his parted lips when the boy outstretches a hand lifting it up to gently wipe at the tears slowly sliding down his porcelain colored cheeks, words of horror slipping pass his own lips,

"I'm sorry that it took me this long, but I've finally come to collect what is mine..."

Jaejoong recognized that face so easily from the many of his students he sees almost everyday and every week, since it was one that always seemed to stir something dark, withdrawal, and sinister within himself that he did not like. The face of one, Jung Yun Ho. His entire being shivers with fright in the acknowledgment of him as the boy greatly appraised the dominance he so easily held over the elder male.

"No... you can't be..." Jaejoong whispered out his disbelief with the slight shake of his head in the process as he slowly came to a realization.

Yunho playfully teased him with a wry smile for good measure, "I can't be what, Professor Kim? Please enlighten me further on that knowledge, because I can't simply understand what it is that you are exactly trying to say to me right now."

And Jaejoong sputtered in return, realizing who Yunho's parents actually were, sadly only by his last name alone, "Y-your parents-"

"On a normal basis, I would indulge you in your sweet confounded bewilderment, but right now, we do not have that kind of the time. Now do we, Professor Kim?" Yunho chuckled, making a slight tease at the little bit of time they had left before the start of classes for the whole school. To which would be happening in less than five minutes from then.

So Jaejoong hurriedly answered him back, "I'm your fiancé."

And Yunho leaned in to him, nose brushing against the side of his neck whilst he breathed in the sweet natural scent of him in, when he spoke, "I'm afraid so, my darling love."

Then he forced himself away from Jaejoong with a prideful wink before he walked away, leaving the classroom just as the first bell of the day rung through entire building and his classroom began to fill with the bustling day to day lives of his current students and their Professors. To which left him frozen in shock at what had just transpired between the two of them. Yunho's last words ringing soundly in his ears, 'my darling love'.

Jung Yun Ho was his obsessed stalker. His fiancé. And his student! What is his life?!


End file.
